legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Slimer and Batty's Grand Day P2/Transcript
(Slimer, Batty, Raynell and Popsicle are seen sitting on the beach together) Raynell: *Happy hum* Popsicle: So cool. Batty: Sure is Pop. Popsicle: *Smile* (Kane and Anne are seen crawling over with Slimer's slimeball) Kane: Mommy! Raynell: Hm? Kane: *Holds up the slime* Play with us! Raynell: Play? Kane: Yeah! Anne: Please mommy? Raynell: Well, okay! Kane and Anne: YAY!! (Raynell gets up and goes to join her kids) Raynell: Let's do this! Batty: *Smile* Popsicle: She seems like a good mother. Batty: That she does. I'm glad. Slimer: Her babies are also so cute! Popsicle: I know! Batty: I can tell they're gonna be just as energetic as her. Slimer: Yep! Batty: *Smirks* (Blaze is then seen stepping onto the balcony) Blaze: Sis! Popsicle: *Looks* Oh Blaze! You're home! Blaze: I got your ice cream! Popsicle: JACK POT!! (Popsicle gets up and starts running back to the mansion) Popsicle: Come on guys! Slimer: You sure? Popsicle: Yeah! Come on! Batty: Um, okay! (The 2 get up and run to the Mansion) Kane: Mommy? Where're your friends going? Raynell: I think Blaze has ice cream. Kane and Anne: ICE CREAM!!! (Kane and Anne climb onto Raynell's shoulders) Kane: Come on mommy! Ice cream! Raynell: Okay okay, let's go get some ice cream kids! Kane and Anne: YAY!!! (Raynell follows after the group before it cuts to the group eating ice cream together) Popsicle: MMMM!!! Kane: So GOOD!! Blaze: You all are lucky I brought so much. Pop usually doesn't like having just one tub. Popsicle: Damn right! I'd eat a WHOLE store's worth of Ice Cream if I could! ???: A whole store??? (Everyone looks to Grey) Raynell: Hi Grey! Popsicle: AH!! (Popsicle almost falls from her seat before she saves herself and sits up smiling) Popsicle: H-Hi Grey! Grey: Sup! (Grey goes over and joins the group) Grey: Mind if I have some? Popsicle: N-Not at all! P-Please have some! Grey: Thanks! (Grey takes some ice cream for himself) Popsicle: *Nervous sweating*.... (Raynell takes notice) Raynell: You okay Pop? Popsicle: W-What- OH! Y-Yeah I'm cool! I'm totally cool! Raynell: You sure? Popsicle: Y-Yeah! It just got a little warm was all. Raynell:....Well. Okay then. Popsicle: *Smile* Grey: Man, I'd offer mom some of this if she was awake. Slimer: She's still asleep? Grey: Yep. Slimer: Hm. Grey: Hey, Zulu said she could have candy too remember? Raynell: He did? Grey: *Nod* Raynell: Oh so THAT'S why the bowl was empty this morning! Grey: Yeah. She finished it off. Raynell: Good thing Erin stepped out for now. Slimer: Where did she go? Raynell: *Shrugs* Not sure. But she'll be back later. Slimer: Right. Batty: Hasn't even been a full year and I still can't believe she and Jack are married. Grey: I can believe it. Grandma and Grandpa have been in love since the day I was born. Oh man that wedding though. I never saw mom cry so much. Batty: Me neither. Grey: Still, I'm glad their finally married now. Slimer: Now we just gotta wait and see for when Alex decides to propose to Jessica. Grey: That might take time. Alex isn't exactly ready for that yet I don't think. Slimer: But it's been four years! Grey: This is Alex we're talking about. He may be getting better at the romance game, but I don't think he sees himself as ready for marriage. Slimer: Hm, right. Popsicle: W-Well uhh, how about we relax on the romance talk for a bit? We've got ice cream to enjoy! Blaze: Yeah sounds good. (The group continues to eat they're ice cream) Raynell:...... (Raynell stares at Popsicle and Grey with suspicion) Raynell: Hmm.... Grey: Man, this stuff is great! Popsicle: S-Sure is! Slimer: Hey think we should save some of this for Erin? Grey; Oh that's a good idea! I'll go put some in the fridge. (Grey runs off with some ice cream. Popsicle watches him) Popsicle: *Sighs happily* Raynell: Popsicle. Popsicle: Hm? Raynell: Can I talk to you? In private? Popsicle: Um... S-Sure? (Raynell and Popsicle leave the room and head to another) Popsicle: So what's up? Category:LOTM: Slimer and Batty's Grand Day Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs